


Dissens

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [21]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Gossip, Meta, Other, Psychology, Queer Themes, Rumors, Shipping, Workplace
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Boerne begegnet Serienzuschauerinnen. Öhm, anderen Uni-Mitarbeiterinnen, mein ich.





	Dissens

**Author's Note:**

> Anm:  
> 1) Die auftretenden Damen sind niemanden Speziellen aus dem Fandom nachempfunden. Was sie so im dritten Akt sagen ist ein Mix von Fan-Meinungen, die ich wild irgendwo im Netz aufschnappte (hi facebook), eigenen Ansichten und einfach "Das passt jetzt, wenn die das hier antwortet".  
> 2) Dieses Kapitel spielt während meines früheren Kapitels "Mitarbeiterbindung". Man braucht es aber nicht gelesen haben. Nur wer vielleicht wissen will, warum sich Boerne überhaupt zu Geschenken herablässt, und was am Ende beschert wird, möge zu Folge 16 klicken. :)

Tatsächlich, schon fast fünf Jahre war sie jetzt hier.

_„Wie Sie sehen, bin ich für eine Mitarbeit hochmotiviert, und freue mich, Ihnen dies im Vorstellungsgespräch persönlich zu beweisen.“_

Eigentlich war er für etwas anderes zu den Personalern gegangen, aber wo er nun mal wieder in der Nähe der Unterlagen war, konnte er auch nochmal in ihre alte Bewerbungsmappe blicken. Na sowas, die Mappen der anderen Drei, die damals in die engere Auswahl gekommen waren, waren auch noch hier. Das gehörte längst vernichtet, aber wer auch immer zuständig war, hatte wohl exzellent geschlampt.  
Drei Gesichter und drei Namen, die er vergessen hatte, kaum dass die Entscheidung gefallen war. Halt, an den einen Mann erinnerte er sich noch. Sah aus wie Franz Schubert. Der war der Favorit von Zweien aus dem Auswahlgremium gewesen. Aber es hatte schon Drei zu Zwei für Alberich gestanden, und die endgültige Entscheidung war eh bei Boerne gelegen. Mit „Doch, ich will die Kleine. Die nehmen wir.“ hatte er den Entschluss besiegelt, was die restlichen Vier letzten Endes mit wohlwollenden chauvinistischen Gelächter quittiert hatten.  
Fünf Jahre. Wie viele gemeinsam aufgeschnittene Leichen waren da mittlerweile zusammengekommen? Wie viele Hektoliter zusammen getrunkener Kaffee? Wer hatte den anderen schon öfter auf die Zinne gebracht? Gut, was das anging, lag er ziemlich sicher in Führung.

++++

Dass sie gelegentlich einen Schwatz mit Frau Valben aus dem Sekretariat hielt, wusste er. Die mollig-mütterliche Aura der Mitfünfzigern zog eben Viele an. Sogar für ihn war sie in Gedanken das verlässliche Mütterchen der Anträge und Abrechnungen.  
„Frau Valben? Hätten Sie kurz Zeit?“  
„Ach, Herr Professor? Was gibt’s?“ Ihre Grübchen könnten Preise gewinnen.  
„Frau Haller hat demnächst Fünfjähriges. Haben Sie eine Idee, was ich ihr schenken kann?“  
Ooh, mal wieder ein Mann, der vor den einfachsten sozialen Aufgaben quittierte. Da half sie doch gern.  
„Na, meistens gibt’s einen Blumenstrauß. Wenn überhaupt. Für meine fünf Jahre hab ich gar nichts bekommen damals.“  
„Aber Blumen sind so 08/15.“  
„Vielleicht ein Einkaufsgutschein?“  
„Das ist unpersönlich. Ich hab gehofft, Sie wüssten was, das sie gut gebrauchen kann?“  
„Sie haben doch viel mehr mit ihr zu tun. Fällt Ihnen gar nichts ein?“  
Doch, sicher.  
Er hatte einen schönen Faber-Castell Füller mit Gravur, wenn es etwas zu unterschreiben gab. Sie besaß nichts dergleichen. Mindestens ein hübscher, personalisierter Kugelschreiber sollte zum Jubiläum schon drin sein.  
Oder – als er neulich „Bèatrice et Bènèdict“ aufgelegt hatte, tat er das nur, weil er die Scheibe ewig nicht mehr gehört hatte. Ihr hatte die Oper überraschend gut gefallen, viel besser als ihm. Er könnte ihr eine gute Aufnahme besorgen … vielleicht sogar eine ganze Berlioz Kollektion, wenn es gerade etwas Ansprechendes gab.  
Oder – als es letzten Januar ein paar wirklich schlimme kalte Tage gegeben hatte, hatte sie geklagt, dass ihre dicke Wollmütze auch nicht viel taugte. Er wusste einen Laden mit sehr guter Winterbekleidung. Dort könnte er ihr eine feminine Uschanka kaufen, und nächsten Januar würde sie damit wie eine kleine Lara aus Doktor Schiwago aussehen. Wobei, das war wohl etwas übertrieben, bei aller Kälte würde Westfalen nie zu Sibirien ausarten.  
„Meine Ideen sind nichts Ganzes und nichts Halbes.“  
„Sagen Sie doch mal eine?“  
Widerwillig nannte er den Stift.  
„Gefällt ihr bestimmt!,“ ermunterte Valben ihn, „Ich hab bis heute keinen gescheiten Kuli, gehen alle so schnell kaputt.“  
„Nein, das … so was kann sie von Familie und Freunden geschenkt bekommen.“  
„Ah wa, da machen Sie sich zu viele Gedanken.“  
„Worum geht’s?“ Verdammt, die hyperaktive Kichererbse Frau Essinger war auch da. Was machte sie donnerstags im Sekretariat? Durch ihre Teilzeit war die sonst nie hier, er war extra heute deswegen gekommen. „Sucht ihr Geschenke für Frau Haller? Ich weiß was!“  
Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich nun doch gespannt auf sie.  
„Sie mag den einen Sänger total! Diesen … Moment, muss überlegen … äh … ach Mist, mir liegt's auf der Zunge! Er hat Ihre Haarfarbe, Professor Doktor Boerne!“  
„Nicht so hilfreich, Dagmar.“  
„Mir fällt's noch ein! Spätestens heute Abend.“  
Solange wollte der Professor nicht warten, und mit Frau Essinger konnte er eh nicht besonders. „Ich muss weiter. Danke Ihnen. Es werden dann wohl doch Blumen. Macht man wenigstens nichts falsch mit.“  
„Vielleicht fällt Ihnen ja auch bei Blumen was ein, um es irgendwie persönlicher zu machen,“ gab ihm Frau Valben freundlich mit auf dem Weg.  
„Ja! Einen ganz kleinen Strauß!,“ kicherte die Essinger.  
„Einen ganz großen, meinen Sie wohl,“ gab er zurück, kurz bevor er wieder auf den Gang schritt.

++++

Noch jemand war anwesend, aber Frau Rocheau vom Studentenwerk hatte der ganzen Konversation nur vom Nebenzimmer aus zugehört. Als der Professor gegangen war, konnte sie jedoch nicht darauf verzichten, zu ihren Kolleginnen zu treten, und ihre abschließende Beurteilung der ganzen Situation zu verlautbaren.  
„Der will die klar machen.“  
Frau Essinger gluckste erneut, Frau Valben rollte mit den Augen und antwortete: „Nur weil er ihr was schenkt? Er versucht, ein guter Chef zu sein.“  
„Ein guter Chef kauft den Einkaufsgutschein, und fertig. Aber er will was Besonderes. Und dann auch wieder nichts Besonderes, weil, es könnte ihr ja auffallen, dass er etwas Besonderes besorgt. Armes Schwein.“  
Valben behielt ihre Haltung bei: „Ich denke, das ist nur sein üblicher Perfektionismus.“  
Rocheau schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich seh die Zwei doch.“  
„Ich seh die auch. Da ist nichts. Du reduzierst immer alles gleich auf's Sexuelle.“  
„Fortpflanzung und Selbsterhaltung sind unsere größten Sprungfedern.“  
Traumatisiert von der Trennung der Eltern hatte Frau Rocheau mal in Angriff genommen, Paartherapeutin zu werden. Aber dann kam die überraschende Schwangerschaft, die überraschende Zwillingsgeburt, und der überraschende Fehltritt ihres Partners, den sie nicht überraschend mit alleinigen Sorgerecht bestraft hatte. Jahre später saß sie beruflich nun an etwas anderer Stelle, und betrachtete ihr Umfeld teils scharfsichtig, teils sarkastisch. Valben fand das teils altklug, teils anmaßend.  
Derweil schaltete sich Frau Essinger zurück ins Gespräch: „Wenn du so gut Bescheid weißt, hättest -du- doch ein Geschenk vorschlagen können?“  
„Nö, wieso? Er kann ihr Frankreich schenken; solange er sein Benehmen nicht ändert, lässt die ihn nie ran.“  
„Du meinst die Zwergenwitze?“  
„Alles. Ich muss immer an meine Jungs denken – die Mädchen, die sie besonders mögen, werden von ihnen gefoppt und an den Haaren gezogen. Und dann wundern sie sich trotzdem soo sehr, warum Laura und Jacqueline nicht mit ihnen spielen wollen. Boerne scheint in dieser Grundschulphase hängen geblieben zu sein.“  
„Nein. Er war immerhin schon verheiratet.“ wandte Valben ein.  
„Die Frau stand wahrscheinlich auf Haare ziehen.“ erwiderte Rocheau, und fühlte sich heute psychologisch ganz besonders auf Zack.  
„Du bist so schräg,“ lachte Essinger, meinte sich dann jedoch ebenfalls geistvoll beweisen zu müssen: „Aber zu Frau Haller passt er doch gar nicht. Die braucht vom Typ her was ganz anderes.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Herzenswärmer. Handfester. Lebensechter.“  
„Stallburschen und Metzger, oder was?“  
„Wenn's ein lieber Metzger ist...! Und sowieso, der Professor ist schwul.“  
Wieder klebten zwei Augenpaare schwer interessiert an ihr. Rocheau sprach als erstes.  
„Hast du ihn mit einem Mann kuscheln sehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Hast du ihn bei dieser Szenebar gesehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Hat er mal irgendwas in der Richtung gesagt?“  
„Nein...“  
„Merkste selbst, oder?“  
Frau Rocheaus herausfordernder Tonfall machte Frau Essinger langsam etwas ärgerlich: „Das denk nicht nur ich, dass er von der anderen Fakultät ist!“  
„Und du glaubst das, weil-?“  
Essinger begann an den Fingern abzuzählen: „Wie er immer spricht. Sein theatralisches Gehabe. Wie er sich anzieht. Und der Bart. Und er liebt Ballett -“  
„Opern, Dussel!“  
„Opern. Und er kommt vom Männerbund. Seine Ehe lief beschissen, heißt es. Er reitet. Musiker. Schwul!!“  
Die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen beiden waren nur sehr schwer lesbar.  
„Was denkst du, Elke?,“ fragte Frau Rocheau schließlich tonlos.  
„Macht mich hier nicht zu eurem Schiedsrichter,“ verweigerte Frau Valben.  
„Dann beug ich mich jetzt deiner argumentativen Gewalt, Dagmar, und geh geschlagen weiter arbeiten.“ Selbst der arglosen Frau Essinger entging der trockene Zynismus nicht. Sie wartete, bis Rocheau ganz sicher in ihr eigenes Büro abgezogen war, und brummte dann zu Valben: “Jetzt ist sie nur wieder angepisst, weil niemand ihre Meinung teilt.“  
„Lass sie. Mit ihrem Typen von parship ist es nichts geworden.“  
„Überraschung...“  
„Ich find, wir sollten das Thema ad acta legen, und wieder ganz normal über Rabatte beim Rewe schwatzen.“

++++

Professor Dr. Dr. Boerne fehlte derweil noch eine zündende Idee, wie man einen Blumenstrauß von einem gewöhnlichen zu einem außergewöhnlichen Geschenk machen könnte. Wenn ihre Arbeit schon den täglichen Umgang mit Toten bedeutete, vielleicht fände Alberich dann etwas im Look eines Trauergestecks lustig und originell? In der Theorie klang das gut, in der Praxis konnte er sich nicht so recht vorstellen, sie darüber lachen zu sehen.


End file.
